Challenge 02
by YuryJulian
Summary: Meine zweite Challenge und dieses mal hat Bridger ein kleines Problem, denn er blamiert sich, während Lucas keinen Computer mehr anfassen möchte...


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte!

**Challenge 02**

Bedingungen gestellt durch Samusa:

- Bridger blamiert sich bis auf die Knochen  
- Ford bedankt sich für irgendetwas bei Ben  
- Lucas weigert sich einen Computer anzufassen

Nostalgie hatte Bridger nach seinem Dienst befallen und er saß in seinem Quartier, blätterte alte Fotoalben durch und betrachtete lächelnd alte Geschenke von seiner Familie. Es war kaum zu glauben wieviel sich allein in einigen Monaten ansammeln konnte. Da nahm er hier etwas mit und da etwas, wenn er zu Hause war und auf einmal fanden sich all diese Sache bei ihm auf der seaQuest wieder. Selbst ein altes Vatertagsgeschenk von Robert hatte seinen Weg auf das Flottenschiff gefunden.

Seufzend legte er ein Foto seiner Familie in das Hologramm ein. Carol hielt den kleinen Robert im Arm und beide lachten fröhlich in die Kamera. Nichts konnte diesen Anblick trüben und keiner von beiden schien auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung von seiner Zukunft zu haben.

"Captain auf die Brücke", erscholl es aus dem Lautsprecher. "Ich wiederhole, Captain auf die Brücke!"

Seufzend schaltete Bridger das Hologramm ab und begab sich auf den Weg. Verwundert sah er die Offiziere an, die ihn mit seltsamen Blicken musterten, aber kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur übermüdet oder hatte einige lustige Gedanken. Man konnte nie wissen. Zudem wusste er, dass Ben Krieg zur Strafe bei Dr. Westphalen arbeiten sollte und vielleicht war dort ein Experiment daraufhin daneben gegangen, was einige Leute hier lächeln ließ. Bis er auf der Brücke war, lachten ihm eine Menge Leute verhalten an.

"Berichten Sie, Commander!", sagte Bridger, als er die Brücke betrat. Ford musterte ihn mindestens eine Sekunde zu lange, bevor er ihn ansah und erzählte, dass sie gerade einen Funkspruch von einer nahe gelegenen Kolonie erhalten hatten, die dringend Hilfe brauchten, weil bei ihnen ein größeres Leck aufgetreten war und für die Evakuierung nicht genügend Boote zur Verfügung standen.

"Setzen Sie Kurs und bringen Sie uns auf schnellstem Wege hin. Lassen Sie einige Unterkünfte bereit stellen und fragen Sie bei der UEO an, an welchem Hafen wir unsere Gäste an Land bringen sollen", gab Captain Bridger seine Befehle. Er wollte sich zum Gehen umdrehen, als Ford sich räusperte und ihm mit einem verborgenem Zeichen zu verstehen gab, mal auf seine Füße zu sehen.

Noch immer verwundert über diese Geste, tat Bridger wie ihm geheißen und auf einmal plumpste ihm das Herz bis tief in die Hose. Kein Wunder, dass ihn hier jeder so anstarrte und lachte; Er hatte noch die Pantoffeln an, die ihm Robert zum Vatertag einmal geschenkt hatte. Süße kleine Häschenpantoffeln.

Er sah in die Runde seiner Brückenoffiziere und zuckte locker mit den Schultern. "Was ist? Das ist sehr bequem und eigentlich bin ich nicht mehr im Dienst. Weitermachen!" Er drehte sich herum ohne weiter auf seine Leute zu achten und machte, dass er schleunigst in sein Quartier zurück kam. Wie konnte er nur vergessen die Pantoffeln auszuziehen? Das war mehr als peinlich und schränkte doch sehr die Autorität eines Offiziers ein. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht noch von jemand anderem gesehen wurde, aber schon lief er in Crocker hinein, der Lucas am Kragen gepackt mit sich zog.

"Chief, was soll das denn?", fragte Bridger und vergaß sofort seine bequemen Pantoffeln.

"Ah, Captain", sagte Crocker erleichtert, "ich wollte soeben zu Ihnen. Lucas weigert sich mir bei einem Problem zu helfen."

"Weil ich es nicht kann!", verteidigte sich der Teenager.

Crocker sah Lucas böse an. "Wieso kannst du denn nicht? Bisher hast du doch auch nie Probleme gehabt dich vor einen Computer zu setzen!"

"Das ist was anderes", sagte Lucas augenrollend.

Der Chief zog ihn fester an seinem Kragen. "Treib keine Spielchen hier! Du hast gesagt du hilfst mir mit dem Programm!"

"Jaja, werde ich auch, aber nicht jetzt!", wurde Lucas nun auch lauter, der das gar nicht mochte, wenn man ihn am Kragen zog.

"Chief!", sagte Bridger streng und brachte seinen Sicherheitsoffizier dazu Lucas los zu lassen. "Was soll denn das? Nun erzählt mir im ruhigen Ton einmal, was hier los ist."

"Was sind denn das für Schuhe?", platzte es jedoch aus Lucas heraus, der die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und auf die puscheligen kleinen Häschen an Bridgers Füßen sah.

Bridger rollte mit den Augen. "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Also was ist nun?" Erwartungsvoll stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften, aber da er mit seinen Pantoffeln nicht so autoritär wirkte, kam die erhoffte Achtung vor seinen beiden Crewmitgliedern nicht ganz zur Geltung.

Lucas grinste in sich hinein und schien nicht im Ansatz Lust auf eine Erklärung zu haben.

"Dann rede ich. Lucas hatte mir gestern versprochen mir heute bei der Installation eines neuen Sicherheitsprogrammes zu helfen, doch nun tut er es nicht. Er meint, er kann einfach nicht mit einem Computer arbeiten, was natürlich völliger Schwachsinn ist. Als ich vorhin zu ihm kam, um ihn erneut um seine Hilfe zu bitten, hat er sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt um nicht vor einen Computer gesetzt zu werden", sagte Crocker und sah hilflos in das Gesicht des Captains.

"Wieso denn das?", wollte Bridger von Lucas wissen.

Der Teenager starrte auf seine eigenen Füße. "Kann ich das nicht für mich behalten und wir machen das morgen mit dem Programm?", fragte er kleinlaut, um hier möglichst schnell aus der Affäre zu kommen.

"Das geht nicht, wir hatten geplant das zu machen, wenn es gerade am günstigesten ist und das ist eben jetzt. Wir haben kaum etwas zu tun, es sind wenig Leute im Dienst und damit würde es niemanden stören, wenn wir die Installation durchführen und einige Stationen vorübergehend offline sind", sagte Crocker sichtlich wütend.

Schwer seufzte Lucas auf.

"Sie müssten Stationen offline schalten?", sagte nun Nathan sichtlich interessiert.

"Ja, Sir, das ist leider notwendig, weil es sonst zu einem Ausfall der Systeme kommen kann. So wurde uns das erklärt und Lucas weiß das auch." Crocker zeigte auf den Teenager.

"Natürlich weiß ich das!", verteidigte sich Lucas. Wurde hier etwa gerade seine Qualifikation in Frage gestellt?

Der Captain holte tief Luft. "Beruhige dich, Lucas, du wirst nicht das Programm installieren können. Wenn wir Systeme offline schalten müssen, ist das jetzt ein ungünstiger Moment. Wir mussten eine Kursänderung vornehmen und werden einige Kolonisten aufnehmen. Ich fürchte da unter eingeschränkten Sicherheitsbedingungen zu arbeiten wäre keine gute Idee."

Crocker sah Bridger eine Weile verwundert an. Diese Neuigkeit musste soeben erst rein gekommen sein, da piepste sein Pal und er bekam von der Brücke den Befehl die diensthabenden Sicherheitsoffiziere aufzustocken. Wer nicht gerade in Dienst war, musste nun eben ran, ob er wollte oder nicht. Die vorliegende Situation erforderte bedauerlicherweise, für die Betroffenen, diese Maßnahme.

"Nun, du hast es gehört, Junge. Aber morgen werden wir das Programm installieren und dann kommst du mir nicht mehr davon!", sagte Crocker, fuchtelte kurz noch mit dem Zeigefinger vor Lucas herum und machte sich daran seine Leute zusammen zu rufen.

Ein gewinnendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Lucas' Gesicht aus.

"Erzählst du mir, warum du, der sonst nicht von Computern wegzubekommen ist, auf einmal diese meidet?", wollte Bridger wissen.

"Das ist schnell erklärt. Ben meinte er müsste mit mir wetten und hat mir ein super neues Computerspiel versprochen, wenn ich 24 Stunden keinen Computer anfasse. Ich hab sogar eine Wache, die auf mich aufpasst." Lucas zeigte zum Ende des Ganges, wo gerade ein Unteroffizier versuchte sehr beschäftigt auszusehen indem er in den Aquatunnel sah. "Der folgt mir schon den ganzen Tag. Ich wette, Ben meint ich würde ihn betrügen, aber da hat er sich geschnitten. Er wird bluten für diese dumme Wette und ich krieg ein neues Spiel!" Lucas grinste Bridger noch breiter an als zuvor. "Ich werde mir die Zeit schon noch vertreiben, keine Sorge. So schlimm bin ich von Computern auch nicht abhängig, dass ich nicht ohne sie könnte." Der Teenager drehte sich herum und schlurfte gut gelaunt davon.

Auch Bridger machte sich nun schnell in sein Quartier. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Pantoffeln auszog. Hier würde noch das reinste Affentheater ausbrechen, wenn er nicht bald wieder die Kontrolle bekam. In seinem derzeitigen Outfit sahen ihn alle eher als eine Witzfigur denn als _K_ommandeur an.

Auf der Brücke saß Ford gemütlich auf dem Kommandosessel, aber er war bei weitem nicht so entspannt, wie er es sein sollte. Unaufhörlich knetete er die schweinassen Finger. Als Ben Krieg von hinten ihn antippte, fuhr er erschrocken zusammen.

"Ganz ruhig, ich komme nicht um zu sagen, dass Ihre medizinische Untersuchung morgen früh statt findet", sagte Ben.

"Nicht? Hast du die Unterlagen verschwinden lassen können?"

"Bin ich Lucas?", fragte Ben argwöhnisch. "Nein, aber ich hab den Termin verschieben können. Wenn Sie ganz für dieses Quartal befreit sein wollen, müssen Sie schon persönlich hin gehen oder sich an Lucas wenden. Vorerst ist Ihr nächster Termin in vier Wochen. Bis dahin wird sich Ihr kleines Problem mit dem Hautausschlag doch sicherlich gegeben haben und keine größere Untersuchung mehr benötigen", sagte Ben grinsend. "Ich geh dann mal wieder, sonst wird der gute Doc noch sauer und ich darf eine Woche weiteren Strafdienst auf der Krankenstation erledigen."

"Ben!", hielt Ford ihn am Arm zurück und druckste ein wenig herum, ehe die Worte über seine Lippen kamen, von denen er niemals gedacht hätte sie ausgerechnet diesem Mann zu sagen. "Danke, ich schulde dir etwas."

Krieg winkte nur ab: "Ach, nur keine Sorgen machen, ich komme auf Sie zurück, für den kleinen Gefallen." Dann ging er von der Brücke und Ford sank erleichtert in seinen Sessel zurück. Jetzt hatte er endlich den Kopf frei für die Kolonisten, die evakuiert werden mussten.

ENDE

written 21.05.06


End file.
